Nightmares
by Vanadium23
Summary: No….not this. Not a monster pushing their hand through his chest and ripping out his heart. He didn't see that one. Definitely not that one. PrussiaxGermany
1. Night

I started writing this… while watching t.v.:D haha I really should get out more…

this fanfic WILL be happy[ish] in the end. i promise.

Anyways…please enjoy:3

*disclaimer: I [unfortunately] don't own hetalia. T^T or greenday (21 guns)

P.S.- Centaurea is Germany's national flower. It can also be called "The Emperor's Flower." Edelweiss is Switzerland's? [not too sure on that one]

* * *

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?"_

"_No, no! Please…s-save me! I'm sorry Gilbert! For f*ck's sake, come here. Really-it wasn't m-me! Ple-" The pained voice was silenced as another flaming section of the burning roof collapsed. It fell on the crying man's already crippled body. Crushing. Crunching. _Killing. _The crack of the bones shattering hit the other man's ears.  
_

Crimson eyes widened as Prussia inhaled suddenly-his chest heaving as he choked back a sob.

He lay sweating in his thickly layered bed. Satin and cotton blankets all shoved to the bottom edge during his restless night. "Wha-…_shit_." The agony in his voice leaked through his lips…when this incident first happened, Prussia hid the fact that he cared…but now-_what's the point?  
_

"_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins…"  
_

Clutching the pillow beside him attempting serenity, he pretended that there was someone there to sooth him. His heavy breathing denying him any ounce of peace.

He lay in the distorted position his mind had set his muscles to adjust to during his slumber. _Would a human be able to stretch like this and still feel comfort in it's state? _Squeezing his stinging eyes shut to avoid crying- he couldn't decide whether he was cold or hot.

The inside of him felt like ice. His core a tundra. Heart frozen over-littered with pins and needles. _Piercing_ and _cutting_-covering up the actual reason for this pain. This discomfort.

But the skin seething outside his body-encasing his splitting heart- was practically melting. His underwear clung tightly to his thighs and…well, _vital regions_.

The king bed was soaked with the salty liquid spewing from his over heating torso.

Prussia's eyes pressed tighter as his ever increasing heart rate pounded the needles against his ribcage-threatening to break bone.

_ Gilbert fell to his knees hard. The thud echoing slightly through the Hell he was in. His popping eyes taking in the scene before him._

_ The monster enveloping all he'd known and loved. All he…_had_. _

_ The oak walls slowly eroding themselves to ash. The photographs and their now lack of frames lay broken on the floor. Glass scattered in every direction. _

_ The tables and chairs were semi-hammered to the floor boards; the table on it's side. The green plants that used to sit in the corners of this dining room were now set ablaze-their inner chemicals testing the monster._

_ To Gilbert-under any other circumstance, this scene would be beautiful. The brilliant colors overlapping and spreading to create a smeared monochrome. A painting beyond words._

"_Gi…bert…" A hoarse voice whispered. _

_ But this circumstance wasn't allowing him to even think about it's beauty. To him-it was life threatening._

_ Gilbert managed to get back to his feet-stumbling across the room full of debris to get to his life. His love._

"_Lud…Ludwig…no…NO!" Gilbert pushed his way through the flames licking his boots. He pulled off the wood and objects which were pinning his love to the ground. _

_ He had pulled off the last one to find…blood. So much blood. It puddled all around the limp body before him. Staining it's owners clothes and skin. _

"_CHINA! JAPAN! GILBERT! WHERE ARE YOU? GET THE F*CK OUT OF HERE! IT'S GUNNA' COLLAPSE! JAPAN!" A loud voice rang out. _

_ Gilbert didn't care. He honestly didn't care if he were to get out alive. Sure-he was afraid of dying. He'd thought of it before. Regularly, actually. But he'd always thought his death would be something…more physical. Cutting him or torture. But never this._

_ No….not this. Not a monster pushing their hand through his chest and ripping out his heart. He didn't see that one. Definitely not that one._

"_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul."_

"_No…no, please…Ludwi-Germany! Please! Oh, God! Please!" Gilbert knelt down and scooped Germany un his arms. He clutched the body to his like there was no tomorrow…and maybe-if he were lucky-there wouldn't be._

"_It's…cold." Gilbert muttered, sniffing. This brought him to a reality-the voice had screamed Japan…Japan and…China! They were here too? Holy mother of f*ck. How come they were still in here? Was one of them stuck too? Both?_

"_Of course he is. Prussia, get up. Now." He thought he'd been alone. Wait-who was that voice earlier anyway? How long ago had that been? Gilbert lost track of time. All he knew was that Ludwig was in his arms now. Everything would be okay._

_ It would be okay…right?_

"_Why…Why is he cold?" Gilbert screamed to the tall man now standing beside him. If they were surrounded by fire-how could Ludwig's skin be cold? _

_ He received no response._

"_ANSWER ME!" He choked on his words, sobbing._

"_Because he's dead, Prussia. Now get up before you die too. There's nothing you can do to save him." Ivan stated. Gilbert shivered. _

"_No…no…he can't be… how can he be dead? Ivan? We can't die, can we?" Silence. "CAN WE?" The monster was getting stronger. It's limbs grabbing at whatever they could. Whatever they could drag back to Hell with them. Ivan moved slightly-shuffling away from a gold curtain falling from it's rail above a window._

_ A…window. _

"_Yes. Ve can. It's just extremely difficult." Ivan said quietly. He was getting anxious-if they didn't get out soon they'd be stuck under the breaking building. They'd die along side Ludwig. _

"_How…can this be…? He's-he's not dead!" Gilbert screeched. He slowly stood up-Ludwig still locked between his arms. He tried moving towards the door….but…where was it? He scanned his surroundings…he couldn't see anything but the monster. It was everywhere. But then he saw a brief glimpse of a window. He'd jump. He had to._

_ Ivan noticed the change in direction. "No. Russia's not letting you jump out of a two story vindow, Prussia. Forget it. Drop Germany. Ve need to get out." He began tugging on Gilbert's jacket. Gilbert shook him away furiously._

"_NO! I'm not leaving him!" He yelled. He was breaking down. More so than he had been. Why couldn't Ivan just leave him be? If Ludwig was in fact dead, why couldn't Ivan just let Gilbert die as well? Ivan knew- he _knew _that Gilbert would never survive without his Ludwig. Never. "What about China and Japan, huh? Are you jus' gunna' leave them too? Where the f*ck are they?"_

_ All of a sudden the building began shaking. Walls started crashing in and beams fell from their homes in the ceiling. "Pruss-no!" Was the last this Gilbert heard before he…_

…_blacked out._


	2. Awaken

"Uggghhhh…." Prussia groaned, sitting up. He pressed his clammy palms to his eyelids and rolled his hands to clear his vision. He hated sleeping. He'd only wake in a fury, head pounding from the chaos of the dream world he'd been awakened from. He'd tried to avoid it at all costs. But there were some people would just get in the way…

"_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins."_

"Oh, you're awake already." A tall man walked into the room. His face didn't hold much of an expression…just…there was some hint of nostalgia in his violet eyes.

"What. The. F*ck. Did. You. Give. Me." It was more of a statement than a question. Russia slowly moved close to Prussia, looked him dead in his crimson eyes, and then turned away. Russia's face filled with a form of…regret? No, can't be.

But Russia _had _taken notice to the red bags around Prussia's matching eyes. Bloodshot. He'd been having nightmares again.

"Hmmm….what did I give you?" The man replied mockingly, he was opened random cupboards as if he were looking for something.

"Cut the sh*t, you know exactly what you gave me…." He paused. "Anyway-what are you doing in here?" Prussia sighed, pushing himself off of his bed. His body ached. His bones riddled with pain unimaginable. Little spears shooting through his veins.

"I was looking for-ah! Never mind." He reached into the now opened cupboard and pulled out a vase. Prussia had a confused look on his face.

"What do-." Oh.

The taller of the two then placed sunflowers-which Prussia hadn't seen in his hands when he walked in-in the vase.

"Now, water." Russia nodded and began leaving the room. He stopped as a pale blond head popped in the doorway. Squared glasses gleaming over aqua blue orbs.

"Good morning! Haha. What's up Russia? What are you doing in here?" An annoyingly friendly male questioned. Great.

"Oh, America. Hello." Russia smiled, America shivered slightly on sight. "Russia vas just looking for something to place the flowers you gave me, in. I knew I told Prussia to put a vase of mine avay a vhile ago-so Russia figured he'd start looking here." America grinned happily.

"Oh! Cool! I just came to warn Prussia to skip breakfast." America began to skip away, whistling some tune unbeknown to others aside him.

Prussia made his way to the door. "Hey-wait! Why?" He hollered to America. Alfred turned around an odd glint in his eyes.

"Well, uhh…because I'm the Hero-duh; oh and because today's England's day to cook, of course." He replied quickly, as if it were a renown fact that you shouldn't eat it. With that he left- this time no one stopping him.

He seemed to be doing okay…with Ja-_no, he wouldn't think about it._

Prussia groaned once more, dragging himself off to the bathroom. He needed relief of this soreness.

Prussia took long in his bath. Not because Italy was no the other side of the door crying to let him in, but because the lukewarm water gave him sweet reprieve from reality.

The large window beside him was open, and a cool summer breeze flew in. He sighed and sank deeper into the tub.

Usually when he was alone, Prussia would dream of that day. The day his life ended. When all he had and all he was worth disappeared right before his eyes. When a mistake he made killed the one special to him. When he never got to apologize.

The day he vanquished all forgiveness upon himself. He didn't deserve any.

He got out of the bath after another fifteen minutes and dressed himself. He walked down the hall and outside to the balcony off of a dreadfully familiar room….on the second floor.

"_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?"_


	3. After

_disclaimer: i do not own hetalia. T^T

* * *

_

After that day-the mansion they all once held meetings in burned to the ground-succumbing to Satan's strong grasp. Eventually though, they rebuilt.

Germany, Japan and China's economic statis rose up and their citizens regained mental and physical strength. They appointed new leaders, slight changes to government policies-though those were not the immediate problem before. But they weren't the originals. They weren't what they had used to be. They were manifestations of what the G20 countries thought they should and would have been if they didn't fade. China was on better terms with everybody than it had ever been before. Japan was mass producing and cutting down on power supply, making near everything energy efficient. Germany was…Germany…was…

Germany wasn't Prussia's Germany anymore. It wasn't the same to walk through the country. Prussia never had a permanent home. He stayed in random houses-whosever looked best at the time. Usually he remained a resident in the main house.

After they reconstructed the main house where everyone met for meetings.

And once again-though the pain it caused him- Prussia's room was on the second floor. The room right next to the one where…Germany's was. Still is. Everyone did Prussia the favor of not occupying his lover's old room. It remained empty. Only a picture in a small frame sat in the middle of the room on the floor.

A picture of Germany. Ludwig.

Prussia sat down, slipping his legs through the sections of the edge of the terrace. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes once more.

"_Gilbert….Giilllberrttt. Gil-"_

"_Shut up!" He sternly hissed-eyes still closed. He hadn't dared open them yet._

"_Prussia! He's awake! HEY! He's awake!" Veneziano told someone who wasn't in the room. Italy turned back to Gilbert, grinning like the fool he was._

"_How do you feel?" He prodded Gilbert. The silver haired man exhaled sharply-now realizing the pain he was in. He decided to open his eyes. He was in a hospital…? He looked at Veneziano, whose eyes looked red from crying._

"_Why are you in here?" _

_Italy fidgeted. "Well…I wasn't really doing anything right when it came to doing anything else, so they assigned me to watching over you. And to tell them when you woke up." Oh. So that's why he's here with me. Gilbert confirmed, sliding his lids over his pupils again. His eyes split open. _

"_WHERE'S LUDWIG?" Gilbert demanding-sitting up suddenly. Nausea took over him and he fell half off the bed. _

"_Prussia!" Veneziano hurried over to where Gilbert fell. He went to help him up, but his assistance was rejected by a glaring Prussia. "Where." He growled._

"_He's dead." Ivan strode in, looking at Gilbert's heart monitor. Nodding, he turned to the now back on the bed Prussia._

"_Wha-what?" Gilbert choked. Russia dismissed a sullen looking Italy and stood next to the hospital bed, taking his place. _

"_Do you not remember?"_

"_No…I…there was a fire and…I carried him and then…"_

"_You passed out after a ceiling beam smashed your parietal and occipital lobes." Ivan reminded as-a-matter-of-factly. _

"_So…what happened after that?" Prussia didn't want to know. He didn't. But he needed to fill the gap between then and now. He _needed_ to know that he and Germany both made it out._

_Sighing, Ivan answered, "I grabbed you and Ludwig and jumped out the nearest window. I then went back in to retrieve Kiku and Yao, but…." he paused. "I immediately had you placed in emergency care. And Ludwig…well, I had him buried, but we weren't going to have the funeral ceremony until you woke up. So you could have the choice of atten-"_

"_HE DIDN'T DIE!" Gilbert wailed into his pillow, completely ignoring the fact that so had China and Japan. Ivan understood his pain-didn't quite feel it, but understood it enough to know when he needed to leave._

"_Wait." Gilbert grabbed the edge of Ivan's coat, causing him to turn around. Prussia lifted his bandaged head from the pillow. "Wh-where did you bur-bu-bury h-him…?" _

_Ivan gently pushed Gilbert back onto his bed. "You'll see later. You need to sleep." Prussia began to protest-but noticed the futility when Ivan injected valium into his IV. His eyes drifted shut as he saw Russia leave._

"_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins."_

Prussia opened his eyes, sighing. "It's been three years since then…" He mumbled.

"And there hasn't been a day we haven't thought of them since." Prussia's head whirled around to find the culprit of the intrusion.

Russia and France. They came and sat next to Prussia, France handing him a plate with various snacks smothering it. They looked delicious-yes, but Prussia didn't feel like eating; despite how hungry he really was.

"You know, I can't say that I've been a good comrade. I mean, I haven't visited their graves in a couple weeks." France began. "But I do think of them. Often, actually. What about you Russia?" The three were full of sad, warm smiles.

"Russia vas there just yesterday. Russia hadn't for a veek or so, I knew I hadn't put new flowers there since then, so Russia vent to place some Centauries on the stones. I ran into America there. He placed some Edelweiss on Japan's. He told me that it's name means 'noble white'."

"It's also a member of the sunflower family." France added. Prussia couldn't help but smile at the fact that even when gone, the deceased affected the other countries' lives. He pictured the violet colored flowers atop Ludwig's grave…

A silence fell among the friends…[well, if you could call them that.] It wasn't a heavy silence or awkward…it was…_an understanding_. They all knew-everyone in the house; everyone knew.

_Germany, Japan and China wouldn't be coming back. _They wouldn't 're-appear', or rise from the dead or reincarnate. Some stories say countries only 'sleep' and wake up from their deaths. They were wrong.

In some legends about countries-if they were to die, they'd reincarnate…but, _that wasn't true either._

Prussia had waited long enough and searched hard enough to know that. No matter how often he whispered the words, _"I promised."_ he could only keep his half of the promise…well, if he were gone. America told him to fulfill the promise in his dreams…but America wasn't there. America could dream-yes, _he_ could.

Because America hadn't seen the smothering fire engulf his friend. He hadn't know that their comrade's bodies were like ice when the monster closed in around them. He hadn't seen the desperate look on the face of his friend. Sure, America could still dream about Japan's serene face.

But Prussia only had nightmares. He knew no dream not filled with terror and agony and regret. That was it-_regret._ Prussia regretted _a lot_.

He regretted that he would never be able to keep his promise. He'd never see Germany's face again. That he hadn't apologized when he should have-when he _needed_ to.

But most of all-he honestly regretted having Germany fall in love with him. The tyrant. It's not like he did it on purpose-sure he loved Germany-but definitely not as much as he did now. Or when he was able to…

When Prussia fell for Germany-whenever Ludwig walked into the room, Prussia's heart would swell. It'd almost hurt-_loving Germany_.

Taking over someone was easy. _Pssh_-Prussia could do that in a heart beat… But, _oh how difficult it was _to receive a heart beat. To get someone to fall in love with you. Prussia knew he couldn't do it-without being his cruel awesome self-so he didn't try. He didn't…_try_.

Then one day-Germany strode up, literally out of no where, and confessed. That he loved Prussia, so much it pained to think about. That he didn't mind Prussia's awesomeness-which confused Prussia at the time, because…who would mind that?

He'd felt the same.

They made a promise-together. Though Prussia half forced the promise, more as a declaration of love. They'd protect each other for the rest of their days. They'd do what it took to save the other in a time of need. And though Prussia did have others to protect, Germany…_Germany_ became his most special. His precious. His favorite. His lover. His beloved. _His heart_.

Prussia never had a permanent home…in house…or in heart.

_"Lay down your arms, give up the fight..."  
_


	4. Awesome

_*disclaimer: i do not own hetalia or maya angelou-(the quote)_

* * *

_There had been a wall at one point_-a very strong, tall wall that kept them apart. Many of their citizens died trying to butcher their way through the wall to get to the other side. The people on Prussia's side that is.

People were tortured on Prussia's side. Beaten, shot, and starved if they attempted to get to Germany's side. Prussia always wondered why people liked Germany so much more….maybe it's because his existence had better presence. Important presence.

He's had his times though-Hitler and all. _That_ was a trip and a half. But Prussia also had Hitler. Prussia had just about _everything_. Except what he _wanted_, isn't that how it always goes for humans?

You always want what you don't have. What you _can't_ have. And nothing ever changes.

Prussia had always wanted to be someone else….even if it was just for a little bit.

Of course Prussia talked big and walked the walk…but no one knew how many millennia it took for him to _master_ the walk. Covering up his slips with a catch phrase. Two simple words uttered that annoyed many to no end.

Two simple words with empty meaning.

* * *

_[I'm awesome.]_

* * *

No one knew that secretly he'd been stumbling through life as if it were nothing…because to him-his life was nothing.

Nothing more than a regular, boring story within a fairytale.

But there was always one thing that wasn't '_average_' or '_everyday_' about Prussia.

_He loved his brother. _And by love, he _loved_ Germany. More than he should have; because in order to love, one must love themselves. And _Prussia loved just about anything and everything before he loved himself. _

Germany cared deeply for Prussia too. It wasn't just one sided. The displayed affection wasn't one sided either. Because neither of the two showed the other how much their hearts swelled at the mention of the other's name.

How every time one entered the room the other would stiffen slightly.

How whenever they looked in the other's eyes their core would melt a bit, and the warmth in a cold heart would _grow_.

How much they missed each other when apart.

How…_lost_ they'd be without one another.

Truth be told, Prussia couldn't recall any single time that he told Germany that he loved him. Never said it aloud…. Not. Once.

And that hurt Prussia more than anything in the world, and he could only blame himself for that.

"I've said this before to the others, but I could not imagine the pain of losing a love-" France was elbowed by Russia.

Despite how creepy the big guy is, he's surprising attuned to other's emotions.

France continued, giving Russia a smug look that said _'he needs to hear this sometime, stop hiding it from him.'_ "Of losing a love to death. I do not know…." He paused, the silence not ceasing to interrupt. Prussia knew who France was referring to, obviously the only one France would care enough to rudely annoy: England. "I do not know if I could…_live_ with it. Live with knowing that _mon cher _is gone, and I am not." Francis looked Prussia dead in the eye. "But, you are stronger than I am. And I don't care what you believe, but I am telling you: he _will _come back. He will. You two were far to close to be separated by such a distance. _He will come back_." France stood and brushed his pants off. Russia followed suit, nodded to Gilbert and followed France to the door, leaving behind a manila envelope in his place.

"Who knows-" France's hand rested upon the door way, he turned his head to look back at Prussia; sunlight from the sunset illuminating the smirk on his face. _"-he might already be here…" _

With that France finally released the door and it gently closed shut. Prussia looked down to where the previous two sat. Russia's manila envelope and France's tray of sweets. Prussia wasn't too sure on what France meant….but he didn't care to put too much thought into it.

Prussia turned his ever snowy head towards the now setting sun. _Huh…slept that long…_ Even though Gilbert had spent most of the day sleeping, he was completely exhausted. Fatigued. Drained.

Probably from the nightmares. The ones that never go away….almost as if they're _still _a reality.

Prussia stood, picked up the tray and the envelope and made his way to his bureau. After setting the variables down, he closed his maroon curtains and drowned himself under blankets: in faint attempt to drown out the memories that never ceased breaking his sanity.

* * *

_People will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will _never_ forget how you made them feel._

* * *

Prussia awoke with a headache. A major, bloody, country-splitting headache.

An improvement.

For once in the last several years Prussia didn't awake due to a nightmare or near heart attack during his sleep. Prussia actually woke up, due to natural circumstances: not being tired anymore.

_That_ and…well, a _headache_.

Slowly removing the covers from his body, allowing himself to adjust to the rooms temperature outside of the blankets' warmth, Prussia flung himself off of his bed. He did this for several reasons, the main one being if he didn't do it now-he'd _never_ get out of bed.

According to Russia, that was a bad thing.

Prussia cautiously shuffled across his wooden floor, it was still dark in his room due to his closed curtains.

After bumping in to what seemed like every little thing possibly on the planet, Prussia had found his way to his bathroom. He knew he was too lazy to walk all the way to the bathroom all the time, so he had one placed in his room.

Flipping the light switch Prussia opened his cupboard to find some pain killers.

_Found 'em. _He scratched at the lid for a minute or two before popping it open. _Damn the stupid child proof companies and their child proof lids_. Prussia swallowed the pills dry, choked a bit and decided that wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

Prussia cursed himself for being drowsy in the morning. Usually Prussia had Gilbird to wake him up and whatnot. But…after not taking care of his pet during the morning of Germany…Gilbird….was given away.

Or at least that's what America had said. Prussia knew that wasn't what actually happened…but he didn't want to think about it nonetheless.

After shuffling _back out _of the bathroom, Prussia noticed the manila folder still sitting on his bureau next to the sweet tray. Out of every possible thing that could be in that folder, Prussia had a feeling it was some sort of blackmail….for America.

Ya know, to get him in bed or something. Russia was weird like that.

Prussia walked over, grabbed the manila folder and went back to his bed. He began tearing at the paper when he realized he wouldn't be able to see when he got it open anyway. He leaned over-to the best of his ability without falling-and turned his bedside lamp on.

Prussia then finally tore open the manila packet.

Prussia stopping breathing.

* * *

S_topped breathing._

* * *

People can say that they stop breathing for a small amount of time, or even longer, but they never _actually _stop breathing. Lungs closed for vacation-being filled with icy liquid that only burns the inner layers of the organs.

The throat closes up until one can no longer feel themselves conscious. Prussia…Prussia wasn't conscious.

The eyes dilated and the mouth dry. Body shaking-but not moving. Mind racing-but comatose.

Wondering what's in the package? Well- "_!_"A strangled cry found it's way through the closed circuit of Prussia's throat. The cry echoed and broke as it reverberated around the room; shaking nearby objects.

Dropping the manila package and all it's contents on the floor, Prussia stood-unaware of his actions completely.

Light went out as the lamp hit the floor. Tears seethed on the delicate skin of Prussia's cheeks. Small trails of hope finding their way down a beaten path of self-mutilation.

A light stand thrown to the other side of the room. Pillows shredded. Blankets tossed. Prussia was breathing. Thankfully-Prussia was breathing.

Inhale.

Exhale. Was about all his mind could manage. Choking on sobs, Gilbert fell to the floor: torn.

The door slammed open. "Gilbert? What's wrong?" A very tall person stood in the doorway, only clothed in a white towel.

"_…..aghhh….ugghhhhhhh…._" Tear drops crashed into the floorboards-their sound as loud as they could ever be.

* * *

_It's hard to cry with a closed throat and broken heart…_

* * *

"Gil-….oh….oh no….no. no. no. _NO!_" Ivan ran a wet hand through his dripping hair.

Papers littered the ground. Photos. Documents.

_Photos_.

_But how?_ How can there be _photos__?_

Ivan made his way over to Prussia, crouching down quietly beside him. "Gilbert, please. Listen to m-"

"_NO!" _He shrieked_. "NONONONNOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Prussia turned to face Russia, the look on Gilbert's face was _horrifying_. Crimson eyes-bloodshot- smothered in oceans of tears. Purple bags forming bruises from lack of _normal _sleep. Snot slowly dripping down a scarred face.

_Blood_ from claw marks all over cheekbones and eyelids.

A mess…a _disgusting_ mess.

"What…._what have I done to you…..?_"

* * *

end.

I'm sorry it's taken so long!DX to be honest i actually just wrote ALL OF THIS tonight. i wrote it to the song of ood;] within the past 2 hours. (i was also writing another fanfiction) don't kill me! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW:3 surprisingly-they keep me writing faster:D


End file.
